


The only she/he ever loved

by karyon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Introspection, Other, Romantic Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karyon/pseuds/karyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trenta sentenze per raccontare due vite.<br/>Trenta sentenze per raccontare due storie tanto intrecciate da diventare una sola.<br/>Trenta sentenze per raccontare un rapporto d'amore, in qualche modo.<br/>Quello con Tom Riddle, il mago più oscuro di tutti i tempi, visto dagli occhi della sua serve più fedele; l'unica che abbia mai amato. Nagini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stories of childhood (1938-1945)

**Stories of Childhood (1938-1945):**  l’epoca di Hogwarts, praticamente, fino al momento in cui scompare la prima volta. Le prime cinque sentences, infatti, richiamano l’incontro in un momento imprecisato (è “what if?” anche il viaggio di Tom in Albania); la trasformazione in umana qualche anno dopo; la morte di Helpzibah Smith e i primi Horcruxes.

**Transactions (1946-1970):** ossia dalla prima sparizione fino al primo ritorno all’epoca dei Marauders. Le sentences richiamano soprattutto l’attesa nella foresta albanese; ho immaginato che il rapporto dei due s’intensificasse, sperando di aver reso la giusta freddezza di Voldemort senza OOC. Il blocco termina con il ritorno a Londra e i primi mutamenti fisici del Lord Oscuro.

**First rise of the Dark Lord (1970-1981):** Ovviamente l’epoca della prima Guerra, dell’Ordine e dei Marauders. Le sentences si svolgono in casa Riddle o Malfoy e in città; richiamano la preoccupazione di Nagini, il marchio imposto a Bellatrix, la Profezia annunciata da Piton, l’attacco a Godric’s Hollow e la “morte” di Voldemort.

**The long exile (1981-1991):** Si riferisce alla scomparsa totale di Voldemort (fino agli undici anni di Harry Potter). Ho immaginato che lo shock per ciò che era accaduto avesse segnato la sua psiche e che in realtà avesse posseduto corpi umani prima di Quirrell, però in modo incompleto: ossia sottomettendo totalmente le volontà delle persone e uccidendole poco dopo. 

Le sentences si riferiscono alla ricerca di Nagini, alla pazzia momentanea di Voldemort serpente, alla prima possessione umana e alla scoperta del potere rigenerante del veleno di Nagini (in realtà Voldemort lo scopre dopo con Peter Minus e solo allora Nagini viene presa con loro).  
  
 **Body Missing (1991-1994):** Il “Breve” momento in cui Voldemort ritorna, ma senza il suo corpo. Ovviamente c’è l’incontro con Quirrell, il ritorno a Londra,   
la morte di Quirrell, il ritorno a Casa Riddle e la riconquista del suo vero corpo (dai libri uno e quattro, insomma, con la pausa di secondo e terzo).  
  
 **Return and defeat (1994-1998):** L’ultimo blocco riprende l’ultima parte di vita di entrambi: la conquista della bacchetta dalla tomba di Silente (ho immaginato una forte connessione tra terra e serpente e la possibilità che ci fossero oscuri presagi in essa); la scoperta della missione degli Horcruxes e la difesa di Nagini, il ritorno a forma di serpente, la Seconda Guerra Magica e la morte di Nagini.  
Ho voluto far finire tutta la storia come è iniziata: Nagini serpente e il ricordo di Voldemort a quel primo giorno.   
Sottolineo che ho indicato il numero delle parole (contatore world) e che ogni titolo richiama il prompt usato (in corsivo). 

**Prima classificata al Contest “Thirty Sentences” di Amaranth93/[KumaCla.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=54908)**

 

**The only one she/he ever loved**

  
**[Stories of childhood – 1938-1945]**

  
**#1 – A game of** _**Shadow** _ **[77 parole]**

Tom Riddle scostò l'ennesima fronda umidiccia con la costante sensazione che qualcuno – o qualcosa – lo seguisse. In realtà non lo preoccupava particolarmente; le ombre non esercitavano alcuna paura su di lui: le trovava  _affascinanti._  
Qualche minuto dopo si fermò a riposare in una radura nel bel mezzo della foresta albanese a studiare con calma il suo invisibile compagno di viaggio: era molto grosso e… strisciante.  
Quando parlò con accento diverso, fu un dolce sibilo flessuoso a rispondergli.  
 

**#2 – And there was the** _ **Light**_ [64 parole]

Tom tornò che era un’estate torrida e appiccicaticcia.  
«Nagini, sono tornato…» sussurrò in un sibilo, mortalmente dolce a sentirsi.  
Il serpente strisciò lentamente tra l’erba alta, sollevando la maestosa testa a fissarlo con i profondi occhi d’oro liquido.  
«Sono pronto, finalmente» sibilò ancora il ragazzo, poi vide il suo ghigno affilato mentre sfoderava la bacchetta sottile.  
Fu la luce – intensa e calda – a  _trasformarla._  
 

**#3 –**   _ **Breath**_ **of life**  [60 parole]

Il primo respiro da  _umana_  fu quasi doloroso, come una stilettata di ghiaccio nelle costole.  
Così come quello sguardo: feroce e soddisfatto come una fiera selvaggia.  
«Benvenuta al mondo. Il prossimo passo sarà l’immortalità» annunciò lui, con una luce insana negli occhi.  
Nagini fece un passo sulle lunghe gambe malferme e nude, poi s’inchinò con timore reverenziale «Sì, mio Signore».  
 

**#4 – The first** _ **Death**_ [89 parole]

Nagini si scostò le lunghe ciocche bionde per vedere meglio _:_ il corpo della donna giaceva a terra, privato del calore di vita. Quella era la sua prima morte, il loro primo omicidio.  
Con sguardo distaccato si girò a osservare il profilo del suo signore e padrone: capelli leggermente scomposti, colorito avorio e sguardo infuocato dall’ ambizione. Era  _maestoso._  
«Nagini, prendi tutto e andiamo via» ordinò, con tono freddo.  
Lei annuì, senza più degnare di uno sguardo il cadavere.  
Era la loro prima morte, l’avevano fatto insieme.  
E le piaceva.  
 

**#5 –** _ **Fire**_ **of desire** [54 parole]

«Ci siamo, Nagini _. Ci siamo_ ».  
Il suo sguardo riluceva sinistramente alla fioca luce della coppa dorata di Tassorosso.  
Nagini pensava fosse come un fuoco che gli bruciava l’anima dall’interno.  
Desiderò, per un attimo, essere l’oggetto di quell’immensa bramosia.  
«Mio Signore. Sono felice…» mormorò, chinandosi su di lui per baciargli con passione una mano ossuta. 


	2. Transactions (1946-1970)

**[Transactions – 1946-1970]**

 

**#6 – The** _ **Sky**_ **with diamonds** [79 parole]

Attendevano da mesi qualche movimento. Il cielo, da tempo, era solo stelle e attesa.  
«Sono brillanti» asserì Nagini una sera, con scientifico interesse.  
Tom – come lei osava chiamarlo nella sua testa – seguì il suo sguardo per un attimo, poi le si sedette accanto «Sai cosa sono?»  
Nagini scosse la testa, improvvisamente eccitata all’idea di  _conoscere._ Era sempre così, con lui.  
E così passò la notte: ad ascoltare con i sibili imperturbabili del suo signore di cieli stellati e luminosi.

  
**#7 –** _ **Rain**_ **on the world** [89 parole]

La pioggia batteva forte sul mondo. Una musica assordante.  
Nagini si svegliò di colpo, con i sensi del serpente in allerta: troppa  _vita_ per lei.  
«Mio Signore…» Il suo viso era illuminato dal fuoco magico, lo sguardo fisso e vigile.  
Non dormiva mai, forse neanche ne aveva bisogno.  
«Non dormite?» Gli domandò con voce dolce.  
Tom neanche si mosse.  
Nagini gli si sdraiò silenziosamente accanto, circondandolo con una coperta asciutta e i lunghi capelli dorati. Neanche allora si mosse, sebbene sentisse la sua magia attivarsi per proteggerla dal freddo.

  
**#8 –** _ **Life**_ **in a eye blink** [89 parole]

Mani impalpabili come fumo salirono a stringerla, mentre la lingua umida saettava sulla pelle.Il suo corpo era sinuoso come quello di un serpente e la sua voce le sussurrava parole che nessun altro poteva comprendere. Quella lingua era solo per loro.  
Nagini gridò quando entrò in lei senza alcuno scrupolo.  
Era doloroso e crudele. Ed era  _suo._  
Quando entrò ancora con forza, oso piantare le unghie nella sua pelle d’avorio, mentre una lacrima le scorreva giù per il viso.  
Si sentiva viva come non mai, nell’abbraccio della morte.

 

**#9 – Cruel Boredom** [89 parole]

«Mio Signore!» Pregò Nagini, bloccata dai rami spuntati d’improvviso sul cammino nella foresta che celava il loro nascondiglio da ormai sei anni.  
«Liberati da sola, ormai sei  _grande_ » ironizzò indifferente lui, continuando a camminare.  
Nonostante gli anni, diffidava ancora del suo corpo umano e la magia che avrebbe potuto riconvertirla poteva essere attuata solo da un mago.  
Si liberò che era notte – le braccia squarciate da lunghi tagli profondi.  
«Ora leggi per me» ordinò Tom e lei ubbidì.  
Era quello il suo compito: assisterlo, anche nei momenti di  _noia._

  
**#10 –** _ **Eyes**_ **of war** [87 parole]

Tornarono a Londra che era un freddo pomeriggio d’autunno.  
Nagini poteva avvertire la terra vibrare sotto il peso delle ombre che li seguivano ovunque.  
Sapeva cosa stava accadendo e aveva deciso di restare, sempre e per sempre.  
Alzò lo sguardo sul profilo del suo signore con un cipiglio fiero, ma sussurrò «Siamo pronti».  
Tom si girò a guardarla col viso inespressivo ormai trasformato; i suoi occhi, un tempo neri come petrolio, sembravano pozze di sangue.  
Nagini sapeva anche che quello voleva dire che era tempo di guerra.


	3. First rise of the Dark Lord (1970-1981)

**[First rise of the Dark Lord 1970-1981]**  
 

**#11 – Eternal** _ **Nights**_ [87 parole]

Nagini restava immobile sul materasso sfatto, con le braccia mollemente distese lungo i fianchi e la testa dritta sul cuscino, da ormai troppe notti.  
Eterno, il tempo scivolava sui muscoli nervosi, sui sensi tesi a captare ogni rumore e gli occhi sbarrati nel buio a ricercare ogni segno di vita.  
Aveva paura, una paura folle che le mozzava il fiato in gola.  
Poi la porta si apriva e lei serrava frettolosamente gli occhi, fingendo un sonno che non provava.  
Eterne notti a pregare che lui tornasse _vivo._  
 

**#12 – The dark mark of** _ **Betrayal**_ [87 parole]

In un cerchio scomposto, i Mangiamorte attendevano in silenzio.  
Voldemort avanzò in mezzo a loro con portamento nobile e solenne.  
Nagini, due passi indietro, non poté nascondere un lampo di collera quando _lei_ s’inchinò ai piedi del loro signore: lunghi capelli corvini e occhi sanguigni, Bellatrix Lestrange era il ritratto della lussuria.  
«Mio padrone…» sussurrò impaziente.  
Un lampo, segni neri sulla pelle, un sospiro soddisfatto sulle labbra rosso sangue atteggiate a ghigno.  
«Ora sei _mia_ ».  
E un sussurr0 che solo lei poté udire a insediarle la mente.  
 

**#13 –** _ **Memory**_ [89 parole]

Nagini fissava le lunghe dita che tambureggiavano sulla superficie dura, mentre il ragazzo parlava di profezie e _morte._ Quando se ne andò, Tom si alzò di scatto nella tipica dinamicità che lo caratterizzava «… _da chi l’ha tre volte sfidato…_ »   
«Di cosa si tratta, mio Signore?»   
«Una memoria nata per distruggermi…» continuava a mormorare lui.   
Il suo cuore perse un battito «Non lo permetterei mai» annunciò d’impulso e le sembrò quasi di vederlo rallentare per rivolgerle uno sguardo  _diverso_ .   
«Chiama Minus» ordinò, ma con tono raddolcito.   
«Sì… mio Signore».

  
**# 14 – In the end, only an** _**error** _ [89 parole]

«Ti prego, ti prego _no_ ».   
Correva, Nagini, come non aveva mai fatto su quelle gambe umane; il respiro spasmodico bruciava gola e polmoni alla ricerca d’aria.   
«Dio, fa che sia un errore. Solo un errore…»   
Non pregava mai lei, perché la preghiera non era altro che “cibo per stolti” – come asseriva il suo signore. Eppure non poté fare altro, in preda alla disperazione.   
La casa dei Potter era completamente distrutta e, sul pavimento ricoperto di macerie, c’era solo un bambino che piangeva disperatamente, avvinghiato a un polveroso mantello nero.

  
**#15** _ **–** **Emptiness**_ [89 parole]

«No!» Fu un urlo atroce a squassare improvvisamente quella notte.   
A piedi nudi incedette tra i detriti, incurante delle ferite che gli si aprivano nella carne tenera, incurante di quell’umano che ancora viveva, incurante di qualsiasi cosa.   
Vuota, vuota come un frutto la cui polpa era stata risucchiata via con ferocia.   
Si accasciò tra la polvere, artigliando il mantello stropicciato – l’unico segno di  _esistenza_ del suo padrone che le fosse stato concesso  _–_ portandoselo al petto.   
«No, no…» continuò a sussurrare sommessamente, dondolando.   
Senza più lacrime, senza alcuna espressione.   
Vuota.


	4. The long exile (1981-1991)

**#16 – The lost Soul** [89 parole]

Tornare da lui. Un pensiero fisso che le infettava la mente.  
Nagini si fermò a riposare solo una volta nella sua ricerca: in Albania, di nuovo.  
«Dove siete mio Signore…» sibilò sottovoce, mentre sentiva le forze abbandonarla.  
Non si nutriva da giorni, non dormiva da mesi, non respirava neanche per paura che la sua fragile anima scappasse a quel rumore così _forte._  
«Tom, mio amato» osò dire, prima di svenire.  
Sognò un serpente antico, sognò i suoi occhi, sognò la sua voce.  
«Ti aspettavo… finalmente sei tornata _da me_ ».

  
 **#17 –Love** _ **Songs**_ [89 parole]

Nagini chiuse gli occhi per assorbire quel contatto sulla pelle: il corpo del serpente era liscio e piacevole, ma lei ricordava solo quel ruvido tocco umano.  
«Sono solo _niente_ …»  
La voce del suo signore snocciolava frasi deliranti, alternate a momenti di silenzio estremo.  
Nagini ne ebbe quasi paura.  
«Mio Signore…» accarezzava quella pelle squamosa con delicatezza e intanto cantava con voce melodiosa canzoni d’amore che forse lui neanche ascoltava.  
Restarono così a lungo – forse giorni – fino a quando il barlume di pazzia scomparve, stremato da un sonno senza sogni.

  
 **# 18 – Physical** _ **Link**_ [88 parole]

Quando sentì il fruscio del sottobosco, Nagini si svegliò con i sensi in allerta «Mio Signore…» chiamò, rendendosi poi conto che non era lì; si mosse verso il sentiero, ma una mano la tirò contro un albero.  
«Qualcuno ci segue» la voce era quella di Tom, anche se il corpo era di un uomo biondo.  
«Siete voi…»  
«Dobbiamo andare. Muoviti» sibilò lui, eliminando ogni traccia con i pochissimi rimasugli di magia che possedeva. Si prepararono velocemente, poi Voldemort le prese sbrigativamente la mano: un contatto dopo tanto tempo.

  
 **#19 –Dawn’s** _ **prayer**_ [89 parole]

Ancora una volta, Nagini si svegliò nella foresta albanese con accanto un uomo in carne e ossa che, però, non era _lui_.  
«Mio Signore, siete sveglio?»  
«Mmh?» Un mugugno sfuggì da labbra così diverse da quelle sottili del suo antico corpo.  
«Trasformatemi di nuovo in un serpente, ve ne prego» implorò.  
 _Viviamo come serpenti, nella nostra essenza, insieme._  
Gli occhi azzurri – nei quali era possibile scorgere una venatura rossastra – si spalancarono per fissarla in silenzio.  
«No» disse solo, molto tempo dopo.  
Non conobbe mai il perché di quella risposta.

  
 **#20 – Poisonous** _ **Lips**_ [89 parole]

Durante uno dei suoi studi sulla Magia Oscura, scoprirono per caso che la razza di Nagini possedeva il veleno adatto per conferire energia ai corpi viventi.  
«Sangue di Unicorno e veleno…»  
Fu quasi triste scorgere quel corpo bianco e insanguinato stagliato sull’erba cupa.  
Tom si alzò, totalmente imbrattato di sangue, e si avvicinò a lei. «Ho bisogno di te…»  
Quell’incontro di labbra fu meraviglioso, per lei, nonostante il gusto ferroso del sangue in bocca.  
Poi morse e sentì il suo veleno entrare a far parte di lui.  
Per sempre. 


	5. Body missing (1991-1994)

**#21 – The truly great Possession [85 parole]**

  
Nagini uscì lentamente dal fiume senza coprirsi perché ancora non comprendeva la fissazione umana per il corpo nudo.

Quella mattina aveva una strana sensazione, confermata dall’arrivo di quell’uomo sulla riva.

«S-salve…» gli occhi neri scivolarono sul suo corpo nudo senza lussuria. Odorava solo di paura. 

«Nagini…» la voce del suo Signore arrivò dalla testa dell’uomo.

«P-padrone?»

«Sono qui» finalmente era riuscito a perfezionare la possessione umana.

Quell’uomo era davvero lui e _non lo era._  


«Quirinus Quirrell» le strinse la mano, specchio della sua stessa confusione. 

 

 

**#22 – Kiss on the Neck [89 parole]**

  
Le vesciche si propagarono per il corpo come acqua e l’urlo terrificante che ne seguì la gelò. 

Nagini poteva sentire l’eco di Tom, dietro la voce di Quirrell.

«Padrone…» 

Le aveva ordinato di starsene nascosta, ma la voglia di salvarlo era tanto forte da farla tremare. 

Harry Potter scappò via indenne, tuttavia lei non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quel corpo martoriato. 

«Mio Signore… Tom…»

Quirrell era già morto, l’anima di Voldemort già persa chissà dove. 

Nagini baciò la nuca del cadavere, incurante dell’aspetto butterato «Ti ritroverò presto…»

 

**#23 – Pass Time**

  
Tom diceva che era solo questione di tempo.

Nagini era abituata alle attese, tuttavia in sua compagnia diventava recalcitrante.

Dopo tanti anni, invece, lui era il perfetto ritratto dell’immobilità.

«Ti vedo annoiata…» sibilò, dal corpo che aveva occupato.

Non aveva più forza per occupare corpi vivi come Quirrell, non poteva più tornare uomo a lungo.

«Chiedo perdono…»

«Non devi, vieni qui».

Sapeva che richiedeva le sue labbra solo per l’antidoto eppure non le importava, perché voleva sfruttare tutto il tempo umano che rimaneva loro per amarsi. 

 

**#24 – Soul’s Kiss [89 parole]**

  
Una sera, nel nascondiglio a Casa Riddle, ricevettero una visita inattesa: era un vecchio zoppo che Nagini uccise velocemente con un morso avvelenato.

«Vieni qui…» la voce del suo Signore si era indebolita come il corpo: si era trasformato in un terribile mostro squamoso, eppure era sempre lui. 

Pronunciò parole misteriose in una lingua antica, poi vide dei fili d’argento fuoriuscire dai loro corpi: era un po’ come se le loro anime si stessero baciando.

«Ora una parte di me è dentro di te» sussurrò Tom, mentre lei sorrideva.

 

**#25 – The Potrait of a god [ 87 parole]**

  
Lord Voldemort fuoriuscì dal calderone in un silenzio carico d’attesa.

Nagini vibrava per l’eccitazione: non era più il suo Tom dai capelli folti e scuri, dagli occhi profondi e dalla pelle d’avorio; era qualcosa d’imponente, innaturalmente alto e bianco, dal viso alieno e perfetto, dagli occhi più vermigli del sole stesso.

Era come un Dio. 

E come tale avrebbe continuato a servirlo.

Nagini s’inchinò non appena il mantello nero calò a coprirgli il corpo magro che tanto aveva amato.

« _Siete tornato_ …» sussurrò, baciandogli una mano con passione.


	6. Return and defeat (1994-1998)

**#26 – The Earth’s sound [89 parole]**

Erano come sussurri nella notte che si propagavano attraverso il terreno smosso, attorno alla lapide di bianco accecante.

Nagini per la prima volta dubitò di lui.

Tom voleva recuperare la leggendaria bacchetta ma, secondo lei, non poteva portare altro che morte. E la terra sembrava darle ragione, sussurrando ammonimenti che sapevano di pericolo. 

«Mio Signore, ti prego…» 

Fu l’unica volta che osò fermarlo fisicamente e l’unica in cui lui osò colpirla. 

Non poté fare altro che guardarlo e sperare che le vibrazioni della terra avessero torto, per una volta.

 

**#27 – Hunting Prey [87 parole]**

«No!» L’urlo agghiacciante che gli deformò il volto quando scoprì che quattro dei suoi Horcruxes erano scomparsi la scosse profondamente.

Tom era sempre così freddo e composto che pensava fosse invincibile.

Tuttavia, quella sera vide trasparire in lui qualcosa che non aveva mai neanche immaginato: paura.

«Nagini…» Si giurò verso di lei con furia tale che indietreggiò. 

«Mio Signore, io…» la voce si affievolì, inciampò sulla veste mentre Tom torreggiava su di lei.  

«Devo salvarti» sibilò, tra la rabbia impetuosa e la preoccupazione, trascinandola via con sé. 

 

**#28 – Goodbye [89 parole]**

Si guardarono, uno di fronte all’altro, per un lunghissimo attimo; come per un gioco infantile, Nagini aveva paura di abbassare lo sguardo.

«Non sarà doloroso» spiegò lui come per rassicurarla, poi alzò la bacchetta. «Sei stata una serva molto fedele».

Lei chiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente: non avrebbero più potuto toccarsi in quel modo, baciarsi, fare l’amore…

D’impulso, scattò a baciarlo sulle labbra inesistenti, avvinghiandosi a lui con disperazione «La seguirò per sempre».

Un fascio di luce sancì il loro strano addio. Poi il nulla, ancora una volta.  

 

**#29 – War begins [89 parole]**

La Guerra cominciò facendo tremare le antiche mura di Hogwarts.

Nagini osservava da un pannello di pura magia che la proteggeva – o la imprigionava, permettendole di vivere tutto da lontano, come attutito.

«Stai attento…» sussurrava, mentre seguiva lo svolgersi della battaglia. 

Il caos infuriava sulle loro teste e urla agghiaccianti di creature oscure si avvicendavano nella notte; Nagini poteva carpire il loro destino dalle espressioni del suo statico signore.  

Tuttavia non si dava pace: una guerra per la conquista del mondo, eppure a lei sarebbe bastato solo potere amarlo.  

 

**#30 – Blood’s memories [89 parole]**

Il giovane Longbottom alzò la spada, ma Voldemort si rese conto di cosa stesse accadendo un attimo troppo tardi: la lama calò, tagliando la carne tenera come fumo; schizzi di sangue si riversarono tutt’intorno, imbrattandogli il viso scarnito.

Il silenzio calò sul mondo – velo nero su tutti loro.

Dimentico della battaglia e  persino dell’immortalità, urlò – mentre qualcosa in lui si spezzava.

Dopo tanto tempo tornò a essere l’integro e umano Tom Riddle, perso in una foresta misteriosa in compagnia di un’ombra silente e appassionata.

L’unica che avesse mai amato. 


End file.
